conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Privacy Policy
Privacy policy Last modified on May 4, 2011. Thank you for visiting Conquer Club. This privacy policy tells you how we use personal information collected at this website. Please read this privacy policy before using the website or submitting any personal information. By using this website, you are accepting the practices described in this privacy policy. We reserve the right to make changes to this privacy policy. If we decide to change this privacy policy, we will post those changes on this page and update the modification date above. Privacy policy changes will apply only to information collected after the date of the change. You are encouraged to review the privacy policy whenever you visit this website to make sure that you understand how any personal information you provide will be used. The privacy practices set forth in this privacy policy are for this website only. If you follow links to other websites, please review the privacy policies posted at those websites. Collection of information We collect personally identifiable information, like email addresses, names, postal addresses, etc., when voluntarily submitted by our visitors. By default all registered members are added to our newsletter mailing list and will receive turn notifications by email. These email settings may be changed by the member at any time. Otherwise, this information is only used to fulfil your specific request unless you give us permission to use it in another manner. If you have made personally identifiable information public on this website (for example, in a forum post, game chat comment, or in your username) and you wish to have it removed please contact us. Email and CAN-SPAM compliance We have taken the necessary steps to ensure that we are compliant with the CAN-SPAM Act of 2003 by never sending out misleading information. All emails and newsletters from this website include instructions to opt out of further mailings. Distribution of information We do not sell, trade, or otherwise transfer to outside parties your personally identifiable information. This does not include trusted third parties who assist us in operating this website, conducting our business, or servicing you, so long as those parties agree to keep this information confidential and not use it for marketing purposes. We may also release your information when we believe release is appropriate to comply with the law, enforce our website policies, or protect ours or others' rights, property, or safety. However, non-personally identifiable visitor information may be provided to other parties for marketing, advertising, or other uses. Commitment to data security Your personally identifiable information is kept secure. Only authorized employees, agents and contractors (who have agreed to keep information secure and confidential) have access to this information. All sensitive payment information (credit card number, expiry date, validation code) is encrypted via Secure Socket Layer (SSL) technology and then transmitted to our payment gateway provider. The payment gateway provider's database is only accessible by those authorized with special access rights to such systems, and they are required to keep the information confidential. After a transaction, your sensitive payment information will not be stored on our servers. Privacy contact information If you have any questions, concerns, or comments about our privacy policy you may contact us. We take privacy seriously We pledge to you, our customer, that we have made a dedicated effort to bring our privacy policy in line with the the following important privacy laws and initiatives: *Federal Trade Commission Fair Information Practice Principles *Privacy Alliance *Controlling the Assault of Non-Solicited Pornography and Marketing Act